


【德哈】谢谢壕的小礼物

by yixun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixun/pseuds/yixun
Summary: *现代设定，OOC警示*纯脑洞，希望不会撞梗*一切属于罗琳太太





	1. Chapter 1

最近直播风靡魔法界。

自从魔法界引进了智能手机，韦斯莱公司就投资了几家科技公司。直播是他们最新的一个项目，现在正在火热推广中。

Blaise躺在好友家的真皮大沙发里，聚精会神地看着手机。

“你在看什么？看的那么起劲。”

Draco Malfoy，房子的主人，难得地从自己的魔药书中抬头好奇问到。

“直播啊，他们好像邀请了几个名人轮流直播，最近在网上特别火爆。”Blaise把手机举起来给好友看。“你说Ron Weasley那个格兰芬多看起来傻傻愣愣的，没想到赚起钱来还挺厉害。你看这个直播活动，连续做一个月，每个名人直播几天，光他们每个人的粉丝，都够流量了。”

“这有什么好看的？”作为一个不喜网络的老派Malfoy，Draco无法理解现在的这些潮流。这些人平日没事做吗？天天看别人唱歌跳舞。

“八卦呀！”Blaise唾弃天天就知道在家调魔药的无聊好友，“直播偶像的日常生活，完全满足了粉丝的八卦之心。”他把手机屏幕伸到Draco面前，“你看！他们连Harry Potter都请来了！今晚8点开始直播……不过这也是预料之中吧，冲他和Weasley的死党关系，Weasley当然会把他拎出来做宣传，救世主Potter那么多粉丝，不要白不要。”

Draco手指一颤，停住了翻页翻到一半的动作。

 

晚上7点40多的时候，Draco一个人躺在卧室里，默默拿出了自己的手机——就算他是个老古董，作为一个二十多的年轻人，手机还是有的。

他看着空荡荡的手机桌面，打开商店下载了Blaise说的那个直播APP。

注册登入，直接进入主页就看到各种各样的直播间封面，最上头正是写着“魔法界英雄Harry Potter伴你三天直播活动！”的直播间。Draco点进去，里面却是黑屏，正中央挂着“晚8点正式开始”的倒计时。还有7分钟，直播才正式开始。

Draco干脆回到首页上，来回翻看其他直播。随机点进去了几个排名在前的，就被里面的各式动次打次和各种带着美颜猫耳表情的金发美女给吓了出来。

现在的小孩都在玩些什么鬼东西？？？

逛了几圈，在Draco想要卸载APP的冲动来临之前，终于八点到了。他赶紧回到首页上方，点开活动直播房间。

 

星光下的塔尖：英雄Potter！！！！！

魔杖那么长：英雄Potter！！！！！！！

skelte458：救世主！！！！！

金色飞贼嗡嗡嗡：我们要看救世主！！！

长袍下的精灵送上一个羽毛笔

flyinthesky335：格兰芬多人来支持！！！！

飞吧光轮5000：英雄Potter！！！！

 

屏幕里还是一个空荡荡的沙发，评论里就开始疯狂地刷起来。除此之外，屏幕中还不停的出现各种图案，下面评论区显示各种“xxx送上一个xxx”的句子。Draco研究了一下，发现是需要充钱买的的礼物，观众可以选择送给主播。

这不就是和看表演打赏小费一个意思吗？

Draco还没研究完礼物系统，就看见屏幕里一个熟悉的红色头发身影出现了，是Ron Weasley。

“Hello大家好，”Ron坐入沙发，朝屏幕招了招手。“我知道今天就要开始大家最期待的Harry Potter的为期三天直播啦！你们也知道Harry作为我的挚友，肯定是友情支持来做这个活动的，所以我也希望大家热情一点，但同时也不要吓到我们的魔法界大英雄了，好不好！”

 

啦啦啦啦跳舞啦：好！！！！！！

上面的看下来：好！！！！！！

greensweater：好！！！放心吧！！！！

六六六六个八：绝对热情！！！

djfkel009：放心吧

麻瓜足球队：救世主快出来！！！！

 

“OK既然大家都答应好了，那么现在让我们欢迎——Harry Potter！”Ron扬手，朝屏幕外看去，“还有我美丽的妻子Hermione Granger……嗯，其实我们正在Harry家小聚，是的，你们看到的是Harry家的客厅……”

Ron话音未落，就有两个身影又进入了屏幕，转身坐在了沙发上。

坐在一边的是魔法部新秀Hermione Granger，而坐在沙发正中间的，正是直播的主角——Harry Potter。他的容貌并没有多大的变化，只是换了一副稍微成熟一点的黑框眼镜。

Draco手一紧，眼睛死死盯着屏幕，一时不敢呼吸，直到憋气憋不住了，才深深的吐了一口气。

 

Yes，我们的昔日蛇院最受欢迎金发王子，如今深居浅出重度宅的Draco Malfoy，偷偷暗恋救世主Potter好几年。

什么时候开始的呢？Draco自己也不知道，只是等他明白自己天天在学校里盼望着能碰到那黑发身影没事找茬的行为到底包含着什么意义的时候，Malfoy家族的选择让他彻底失去了直面自己感情的机会。

就算在大战的最后，Narcissa的决定让Malfoy家逃过了审判。但当Draco归校后急忙的想要找Harry表明心意时，却听到他和Ginny Weasley交往的消息。

那一刹那，Draco突然明白，救世主Harry Potter，魔法界英雄Harry Potter，将会是永远都站在阳光下的那一个人。而与他牵手同行的，就算不是和他一起并肩作战的Weasley家小妹妹，也会是另一个正派之人。

无论如何，永远不可能是他。

食死徒Malfoy家的儿子，和救世主Harry Potter？

痴心妄想。

 

在学校的最后一年，让Draco感到疲惫不堪。无论是别人扫过他时的复杂眼神，还是经常会看到的那两个人的身影，都让Draco夜不能寐。

算了吧，他告诉自己。既然事已至此，那么就让他默默的看着那个人的身影，一个人沉寂下去。

就像现在这样，一个人坐在空荡荡的卧室里，悄悄地看着屏幕里那个黑发绿眼的青年，暗搓搓地送了一个小礼物。

“嗯……这是我的卧室，里面不大，就一张床。现在我工作很忙，在家的时间并不多，所以公寓里没什么东西……”

Harry正在给粉丝们介绍自己的家，并不大，就一间一室一厅的小公寓。他刚开始说话的羞涩与生硬，随着直播的时间，渐渐消失。

“啊，谢谢嗯……坩埚大师的小礼物……是要这么说对吧？”他扭头问了句边上的Ron。

只见Ron笑嘻嘻的点头，探头到屏幕前面对着镜头说：“大家踊跃送礼物啊！送飞天扫把的可以对Harry提一个要求！”

“喂！Ron！别乱说！”Harry赶紧阻止他乱承诺。

Draco马上点开礼物栏划到飞天扫把，飞天扫把分好几个等级，最低等的练习扫把也要一个金加隆一个。最高的火弩箭则是15个金加隆的价格。

 

鸡血不如狗血送出一把练习扫把

跟我一起甩起来送出一把练习扫把

透明如我送出一把练习扫把

掏出你的魔杖：壕们的战斗开始了！！！！

看见我的水晶球了吗送出一把光轮2000

eno294：大壕们都炸出来了

送你一把鼠尾草：壕啊！！！！！

 

屏幕上开始不停地出现扫把的图案，炸的大家眼花缭乱。

“哇！你们太热情了！”Hermione把头伸进屏幕，笑着说：“不如我们玩激烈一点吧？”她看向Ron和Harry。“大家加油，等直播结束时，打赏排行榜第一名可以获得和Harry共进晚餐的机会一次。”

“这个主意棒！”Ron惊喜的叫起来，“就这样吧！晚餐我来买单，我给你们预定全城最浪漫的餐厅！”

“你们两别乱来！”Harry不可置信的看着两位挚友，他们就这样把他给卖出去了？

Hermione笑得不可自已，明显已经玩上瘾了。她转头看向Harry，头背向屏幕说：“说不定会碰上有趣的人呢？” 在大家看不见的地方，悄悄对着Harry眨了眨眼睛。

 

透明如我：Granger是什么意思！！！

气死你玛尼玛尼哄：和Harry共进晚餐？？有钱真好

无翼之龙：有钱无所不能！！！

美人鱼闪晶晶送出一把火弩箭

我拼了送出一个练习扫把战队

swijlrg878：壕们冲啊！！！！

霍格沃茨列车头：你们没听出什么意思吗？？？

一蹿上天：我好像明白了什么！！！

 

Harry听完Hermione那句让大家云里雾里的话，明显听明白了。他抿了抿嘴，犹豫了一会，不说话了。意思很明显，默认了Hermione和Ron捣乱的要求。

“那行，我们就这么说定了！”Ron兴奋无比，感觉马上就能看到股票一路飙涨，恨不得现在就冲去敲醒宣传部门的人，马上通稿头条全部发出去。

“Ron，不能发新闻！”Harry一把拉住好友，“只是一个小游戏，我不希望大家乱花钱。”他看向屏幕，“嗯……我还没彻底答应，所以这事有可能发生，也有可能不会发生，你们千万别乱送礼物，知道了吗？”

说完不容反抗，Harry把两个添乱的人赶回了家，生怕他俩再乱说出什么能引起暴乱的话来。

“Well，现在就剩我一个，我继续给你们介绍我的公寓吧。介绍完也差不多要休息了，明天带你们一起了解我的工作日常……唔，谢谢我拼了的战队，但真的不要送那么多了，别听Ron他们乱说。”

 

星光下的塔尖：Harry你不要紧张，壕们的扫把送不完！！

我拼了：不吃饭没关系，能不能提问

啦啦啦啦跳舞啦：对！！提问！回答我们的问题就可以了！

slieg098：赞！！！！

六六六六个八：壕们加油！！

金色飞贼嗡嗡嗡：提问！！！！！

 

“好吧……你想问什么？”Harry重新坐进客厅的沙发里，专心看着屏幕。

 

我拼了：你和Ginny Weasley会结婚吗？

我拼了：你和Ginny Weasley会结婚吗？

我拼了：你和Ginny Weasley会结婚吗？

sliet495：壕大胆！！！！

我拼了：你和Ginny Weasley会结婚吗？

无翼之龙：壕问得好！！！

上天入水：刺激！！！！！！

我拼了：你和Ginny Weasley会结婚吗？

 

“呃……”Harry皱皱眉，又坐正了一点，神情变得严肃起来。“虽然我不知道为何这么多年了这个谣言还在，但既然你提起来了，那么我在这里就再给大家申明一次。”

“我和Ginny从来没有交往过，我俩一直都是好友。当时七年级的时候我只是在给她私下做魁地奇的飞行训练，不知道被谁看见了乱说出去的。”Harry十分不悦，“Ginny下半年就要结婚了，所以我不希望大家再对我们两个的关系到处散播谣言了。”

 

星光下的塔尖：卧槽！真的假的！

我拼了：什么！！！！

djfkel009：我听到了什么？！！！

我拼了：所以你现在是单身？

我拼了：所以你现在是单身？

我拼了：所以你现在是单身？

海绵爷爷：这个战队刷的值！！！

 

“是的，我是单身，一直都是单身，我和Ginny Weasley一直都是单纯的朋友关系而已。”Harry强调好几遍。

在毕业几年后，一直思而不得只差抑郁症的Draco Malfoy，差点没被这个消息吓出心脏病。

 

坩埚大师送出一个火弩箭战队

坩埚大师送出一个火弩箭战队

魔杖那么长：终极壕出来了

我拼了送出一个光轮2000战队

上面的看下来：鸡冻！！！！！

我拼了送出一个光轮4000战队

我拼了送出一个光轮5000战队

坩埚大师送出一个火弩箭战队

坩埚大师送出一个火弩箭战队

我拼了：卧槽终极壕，甘拜下风，我输了

 

Draco看着已经空了的直播钱包，又看两眼屏幕里黑框眼镜后的绿色眼眸，默默地又点开了充值页面。

“谢谢大家的礼物，”Harry无奈的笑了笑，他又站起来，举着手机到了厨房，给自己倒了杯水。

随着他的移动，大家又看见背景里的屋子，更加确信这个消息。因为从刚刚介绍公寓开始，大家都产生的一种异样感就得到了解释——这里明明白白的是一个单身汉的公寓，丝毫看不到任何女性生活得踪迹。

“但……”Harry看着刷屏的评论，面色有些犹豫。

 

长袍下的精灵：但什么？

我拼了：但什么？

麻瓜足球队：但什么？

flyinthesky335：但什么？

不能狩猎大火龙：感觉又要有爆料了！

 

“但……我已经有喜欢的人了。”Harry思考半天，还是将这个劲爆的消息丢出来。

 

我拼了：什么？？？？？？

芝麻不开门：卧槽大爆料！！！

RonWeasley：Harry你说什么？我怎么不知道！

selign549：卧槽总裁大大上来了！

上面的看下来：太刺激了！！！！

 

“这又不是什么重要的事情，”Harry看见Ron也在，笑了笑。“又不是十五六岁的青春期小鬼，喜欢一个人就喜欢而已，并不会影响其他事情啊。”

 

星光下的塔尖：救世主你也太理智了

猜拳不猜人：这个说法我赞成

坩埚大师：那个人是谁？

呼神护爱豆：那个人是谁？

RonWeasley：是谁？

霍格沃茨学神：难道……

RonWeasley：Hermione你知道是谁？

长袍下的精灵：是谁！！！！！！

 

“没什么好说的，”Harry见大家那么好奇，苦笑一声，“连我都和那个人失去联络好几年了。”

 

RonWeasley：不行等下结束了我要给你打电话

无翼之龙：总裁大大加油！！

呼神护爱豆：Harry你不去找人家吗？

我拼了：放我我肯定抛开一切去追人家了

霍格沃茨学神：Harry你看我给你发的wichat（witch/wizard chat）

啦啦啦啦跳舞啦：楼上应该是Granger

坩埚大师：难道是Cho Chang？

 

“什么Cho Chang……”Harry十分无奈，“她都当妈妈了，不要乱说话。”

他突然反应过来，问了句：“坩埚大师你是谁？难道是我同一届的吗？”毕竟Cho Chang又不是什么名人，外人不可能知道的那么清楚

 

鸡血不如狗血：感觉会有很多认识的人在看

美人鱼闪晶晶：Harry你猜我是谁

掏出你的魔杖：哇各位大大求爆料啊！

我拼了：和救世主同一届的壕有谁

透明如我：emmmmmm

sliet495：是谁！！！！！！！

跟我一起甩起来：蛇院的吧，那时候蛇院世家壕最多了

 

Draco一个紧张，把手机甩的远远的。

所幸评论里也就几个人说了两三句，很快就被其他评论刷过去，没人再提了。Draco不敢再发评论和送礼物了。而且Harry也没有继续多久就结束了直播。结束之前，和大家约定第二天早上十点开始直播。

 

——第一发结束——


	2. Chapter 2

Draco一夜未眠，躺在两米宽的大床上举着手机盯着，自己截下来的Harry正面图看了一晚上。

就短短两小时的直播，他的心跟骑飞天扫把一样大起大落大起大落落落落落落落落落。Harry是单身，噢太好了，可是他有喜欢的人了，噢去他妈的。就在听完单身这个消息刚刚鼓起的那点小勇气，一瞬间又犹如泡泡一样啵地被戳破了。

到底再气什么呢？说的好像这么多年自己有多努力去追求人似的。

可是偏偏就是睡不着。

Draco翻来覆去，最后在天亮之后才模模糊糊昏睡过去，再醒过来的时候已经十一点多了。

“完了！”Draco猛地翻身起来，立刻找到手机打开直播APP。

 

直播已经开始很久了，这次是其他人拿着手机对着Harry拍摄，Harry似乎正在一个大礼堂里面发言讲话，周围建筑十分眼熟。

Draco仔细一看，发现是霍格沃茨。

“副部长正在给在校生发表关于魔法安全使用的演讲，其实平时副部长不太出席这种公众活动，但因为平日工作有保密条例，所以今天特地选择了这个工作可以直播给你们看。”拿着手机的助理在给大家讲解。

 

论文自动生成魔法：我在现场哈哈哈哈哈哈

神奇动物背不完：我也在！认亲！

飞吧光轮5000：现在学校能用手机了吗？！

美人鱼亮晶晶：天啊Harry快来找我玩！

狮院是你爸爸：Harry真的太帅了！！！

鹰院是你爷爷：楼上的ID是要来单挑的意思吗？

pineljgn673：现在手机管不住了 老师们也就懒得管了 上课不用就好了

透明如我送出一个魔法石

透明如我送出一个魔法石

 

举手机的人在比较后面的地方，看不太清Harry的面容。Draco干脆拿着手机起床，一边听直播一边洗脸刷牙吃早饭。

早饭刚吃两口，Harry演讲接近尾声的时候，电话突然响了起来。

Draco看了眼，是Blaise，二话不说直接按掉，继续看直播。

电话再次响了起来，Draco按掉两次还再继续响后，他才不耐烦地接起了电话。

“不许再打过来了。”说完就要挂掉。

“等一下！！挂掉你一定会后悔的！！！”

Blaise在另一头大喊，最后一刻把Draco拦下了。

“三秒钟。”

“Granger来找我了！”Blaise言简意赅，直中红心。

Draco愣住了，想了想，没反应过来。“为何找你？”

“你猜。”Blaise忍不住嘴贱。

“一秒。”

“好好好，我说，她来打听你的下落。但我猜她不知道我和你有联系，应该在到处打听，刚好打听到我这罢了。哥们，发生什么事了？”

Draco突然想起昨晚的事，内心有一丝荡漾。

难不成……

不不不，怎么可能，这简直是天方夜谭。

“嗨哥们，你还在吗？”Blaise半天没听到回答，问了一句。“反正我说我不知道，完全没你的消息。既然答应你保密了，我肯定不会说的……但你到底为何要隐瞒踪迹啊？当初得罪谁了吗？”

“懒得见人而已……”Draco还在想Hermione的事情。“你先别管了，有事我再联系你吧。”

“行，对了，昨天给你的魔药订单你开始做了吗？客户开始催了。”

“定了交货日期有什么好催的，让他等着吧。”Draco开始不耐烦，不知道直播那边已经什么进展了。“不多说了，再见。”

不顾Blaise抗议，Draco直接挂了电话，重新打开直播。

 

直播那头的Harry似乎已经结束演讲，现在正在一个猩红色的房间中央的沙发上坐着，周围挤满了学生。

“好了我们正在格兰芬多休息室里，副会长和格兰芬多的小学弟小学妹们分享他学生时代的事情。大家和镜头说嗨！~”

周围的学生们兴奋的看着屏幕招手，还有一些摇晃自己手里的手机，屏幕就是直播的画面。

 

星光下的塔尖：太幸福了！早知道就不毕业了！

救世主的眼镜：啊啊啊啊为什么能挨着我偶像坐！！！！

黑湖的水流呀流：看见我没有！！！！哈哈哈哈！！！

只用光轮扫地：嫉妒！！！！

我拼了送出一个光轮2000

我拼了：现场的问点好问题！看了昨晚的直播么！

 

Harry冲镜头招招手，随后就低头看身边的学生们。他有些感慨的说：“我读书的时候最喜欢的就是在公共休息室里和朋友一起下棋，虽然每次都下不过Ron，但其他人我还是可以轻松解决的。噢！还有后来几年玩韦斯莱玩笑店的产品，每次Neville都会被我们放在沙发上的假魔杖给吓到。”Harry大笑了起来。

“那你最讨厌的事情呢？”一个学生突然发问。

“当然是写论文了。”Harry朝大家眨眨眼，毫不犹豫地回答。

周围学生们顿时哄堂大笑，给Harry鼓掌。

“虽然至今我都很怀念Snape教授，但梅林，他布置的论文……太可怕了。”

“那你有最讨厌的同学吗？”另一个女生突然出声。

Harry看向那女生，一时没说话，似乎在思考这个问题的答案。

 

一蹿上天：难道不是蛇院的著名人物吗

芝麻不开门：这不是大家都知道的事情吗

lenglielieng：你们在说谁 你们怎么什么知道

学校楼梯也太多了：马尔福嘛

狮院是你爸爸：楼上你是住在麻瓜世界里吗，这不是每个人都知道的事情吗

美人鱼闪晶晶：马尔福小可怜可好了 你们别黑他

打人柳下跳舞：小可怜？？？？？

一蹿上天：小可怜？？？？？

芝麻不开门：那美人鱼你瞎了吧马尔福家的独子小可怜？？？

美人鱼亮晶晶：你们不懂

坩埚大师：小可怜是怎么回事

 

Harry并没有看见屏幕上的议论，他看了一会那个女生，终于开口回答：“我知道大家都以为是某一个人，但其实……我并不讨厌他。”

Draco傻了。

“可能看起来我和他的确是敌对关系，但其实这里面……有更复杂的感情在，并不是单纯的hate。”Harry笑了笑，“好啦这事情太复杂了我不好解释，但反正我是没有讨厌的同学的，我也希望你们不要讨厌你的同学，要好好珍惜学生时光。”

 

透明如我：这次直播真的是太劲爆了

坩埚大师送出一个火弩箭战队

坩埚大师送出一个火弩箭战队

坩埚大师送出一个火弩箭战队

啦啦啦啦跳舞啦：壕大师怎么出来了

坩埚大师送出一个火弩箭战队

坩埚大师送出一个火弩箭战队

狮院是你爸爸：卧槽钻石级壕啊

鸡血不如狗血：壕昨天也是这么刷的

神奇动物背不完：壕还缺大腿挂件吗？还剩一年就毕业的那种

坩埚大师送出一个火弩箭战队

我拼了：大师你到底是谁啊

 

Draco没有回复任何评论，鸡血冲顶一个劲的刷礼物。

Harry不讨厌他。

四舍五入那就是喜欢啊！！

 

“副……副部长，你看。”举手机的助理看见有人疯狂送礼，立刻把手机递给Harry。

Harry看了一眼屏幕，展颜一笑。“谢谢坩埚大师的礼物，虽然没猜出来你是谁，但非常感谢你的礼物。”他看了看周围，想了想说：“既然今天刚好大家都在，不如你提一个要求吧，我能做到的就做。”

依然还在鸡血送礼物的Draco顿时停住了正在疯狂点击屏幕的手指。

他。

给。

Harry。

提一个要求？

Draco突然又慌乱起来，巨大的幸福突然迎面朝他砸过来，一瞬间不知道提什么要求好。

他之前看别的直播间是怎么玩的，唱歌？跳舞？不不不，他并不想看Harry唱歌跳舞。

实现他平日的白日梦内容，脱衣服？戴猫耳？不行更不行了，几十万人看着直播，Draco还没失去理智。

唔……Draco突然有了一个绝妙的主意。

 

芝麻不开门：壕来个劲爆的

坩埚大师：念几个咒吧

星光下的塔尖：啥玩意儿？

掏出你的魔杖：壕会玩

啦啦啦啦跳舞啦：花钱看救世主念咒 这什么玩法

坩埚大师：随便念几个好玩的 跳舞咒 倒挂金钟 绊腿咒什么的

slieng439：我靠会玩

打人柳下跳舞：壕的恶趣味

飞吧光轮5000：这些叫好玩的？

呼神护爱豆：我也要看偶像念咒！！！！

rowjr586：要看！！！！！

上吧游走球：有钱果然可以为所欲为

救世主的眼镜：看！！！！！！

 

“呃……”Harry看看满屋的学生，苦笑道：“这不太好吧……”

周围看到直播评论的学生开始一个个应和，纷纷表示他们也要看，还有主动出来请求当对手的。

“好吧……”Harry无可奈何，“可我实在对你们下不了手，这样吧。”

他站起来，让助理拿着手机，自己退到一边。

“这是我这几年无聊研究出来的新玩法，展示给你们看一看。”Harry拿出魔杖，对着天花板一挥：“呼神护卫！”

只见一头耀眼的半透明杜鹿从魔杖顶端一跃而出，绕着房间空中大步奔跑。守护神的银白色光辉笼罩全室，震撼了所有在场的学生。

“哇……”全部人情不自禁的感叹出来，就算已经学习了呼神护卫的高年级学生，也从未见过如此强大的守护神。

“塔朗泰拉舞！”

大家还没反应过来，Harry突然一击咒语打出来，杜鹿一个踉跄，在空中乱步跳起舞来。

“……”

什么守护神还能这么玩么？？？

“五花大绑。”

杜鹿僵挺在空中。

“倒挂金钟。”

杜鹿一个倒转，挂在了天花板上摇晃两下，噗嗤一下消失在了空中。

全员安静。

全员都震惊了。

 

星光下的塔尖：卧槽我看到了什么

djfkel009：卧槽这也太可怕了！！！

学校楼梯也太多了：城会玩 我无话可说 我的守护神简直是垃圾

无翼之龙：我被炸出来了！！Potter也太牛逼了！

坩埚大师送出一个火弩箭战队

呼神护爱豆：偶像牛逼！！！！我的守护神只能溜达一圈就消失了

芝麻不开门：我的守护神小兔兔是要好好爱护的哪能这么玩

坩埚大师送出一个火弩箭战队

坩埚大师送出一个火弩箭战队

sleog9204：好好爱护+1

我拼了：这得多大的魔力才能做到

透明如我：卧槽Harry会玩

sorthe934：卧槽会玩+1

坩埚大师送出一个火弩箭战队

坩埚大师送出一个火弩箭战队

坩埚大师送出一个火弩箭战队

只用光轮扫地：会玩+2

上吧游走球：+3

坩埚大师送出一个火弩箭战队

魔杖那么长：我简直是垃圾

啦啦啦啦跳舞啦：垃圾+1

坩埚大师送出一个火弩箭战队

不能狩猎大火龙：垃圾+2

坩埚大师送出一个火弩箭战队

坩埚大师送出一个火弩箭战队

我拼了：壕这下爽死了 这么精彩

坩埚大师送出一个火弩箭战队

 

Draco不管，Draco满脑子只知道刷礼物了。

梅林啊，好久没这么舒爽过了。

 

——第二发结束——


	3. Chapter 3

从格兰芬多休息室出来，Harry今日的访问工作就告一段落了。他和McGonagall校长拜别，结束了今日直播。结束之前，依旧约好了明日的直播时间。

Draco依依不舍关上直播，打开相册回顾了一下今日截图，然后心满意足的去工作间开始工作。

 

第二天是周六，Harry不上班，带着直播观众到了一个公共魁地奇球场。

“今天刚好租了场地约好友打球。”Harry指指远方，球场里面依稀站着几个人影。

“嗨Harry，这里！”

随着Harry举着手机走近，大家看清了打招呼的人，正是目前普德米尔联队最火的守门员Oliver Wood，也是Harry曾经的队长。

其余除了观众不认识的几个Harry同事之外，还有大家预料之中的Ron，Hermione，George和他的老婆Angelina。

最后观众还见到了Ginny，Ginny牵着一个棕发帅哥，Harry介绍是Ginny的未婚夫。

 

Draco看着直播画面有些嫉妒。自从毕业后，除了和他一起合伙做生意的Blaise，他就再也没联系过任何朋友了。平时除了偶尔和在外国的父母聊聊天之外，Draco几乎不跟人说话，更别说找朋友聊天了。

他在用近似自虐的方式囚禁自己，似乎这样才能将自己内心的那只不受控制的猛兽安抚下来。

既求不得，只能抑制。

像Harry这样偶尔和老友聚会，对于Draco来说是一种从未想过的事情，更何况是和Harry一起打魁地奇。Draco捏捏自己的手心，自从开始做魔药师之后，他就再也没有打过球了。除了为保护自己的双手之外，一个人打球的确也没什么意思。

 

Harry将手机交给不打球的Hermione，其余的人各自都换衣服去了。Hermione举着手机，好玩地到处拍，然后将手机换成自拍模式，和观众聊天。

“告诉你们一个秘密，”她捂着嘴神神秘秘的，“我知道Harry喜欢的人是谁了。”

停了几秒，看见评论区又开始刷爆之后，Hermione继续说：“当然啦，我不能说，但要是你们刷礼物刷的够热情呢，我可以帮你们问点小提示。”

屏幕上又开始爆炸性的刷礼物，礼物图标几乎将屏幕挤爆。

“好啦好啦，你们等着，先看大家打球吧。”Hermione笑嘻嘻给镜头比了个OK，表示交给她了。

 

Draco停下刷礼物的手指，害怕又期待。这两天的直播给与他太多惊喜与惊吓，被他紧锁在牢笼里的猛兽有些蠢蠢欲动。

万一，可是，虽然，但是。

心里的思绪早就晕头转向，不知道到底该怎么办。

 

屏幕里打球的人都已经飞向空中，Hermione非常贴心的开启了镜头追踪，让大家可以一直看清楚Harry。屏幕里那个骑着扫把飞翔在天空下的黑发男子，眼神专注地在寻找金色飞贼。

Draco咽了咽喉咙，鼻腔有些发热。

无心工作，他干脆拿着手机躺在沙发上，偶尔在Harry一个精彩的俯冲后刷一个火弩箭战队。

如果此时他正坐在火弩箭上而不是刷火弩箭战队就好了，Draco暗搓搓的幻想。

 

这场魁地奇玩了四个小时，最后以Harry抓到金色飞贼结束。结束时，直播间的人数已经到达一百多万。除了看Harry的，还有来看Wood打球的。

直播间一时人满为患，沸沸扬扬，卡得连礼物都刷不出去了。

Harry和众人回到地面，Hermione举着手机跑过去。她指指手机屏幕，问Harry：“你的粉丝想问你一个问题。”

Harry接过其他人递过来的毛巾，抬手擦干自己头上的汗水，随后又拉开挡风外套的拉链，惹的评论区一片尖叫。

“什么问题？”

“除了在场的人，你最想和谁打魁地奇？”

“这什么鬼问题？”在一边喝水的Ron听完呛了口水，然后哈哈大笑。

“一边去，Ron。”Hermione没好气的挥了挥手，继续看着Harry说：“你粉丝问的，就回答一下。”

“这问题可不能乱回答，Harry。”Ron继续插嘴，“万一那个球星听到了你的回答， 主动冲出来要求和你打球呢？到时候又是个大新闻，你说我说得对吧，Oliver？”

“当然，Harry，你知道有多少球队的明星想和你来一场比赛吗？”另一边的Wood眨眨眼。

“其实并不是球星。”

Harry没管在后面开玩笑的好友，凝思十几秒，抬头回答。

“啊？那是谁？”Ron一脸莫名。

“我不知道说出来好不好……罢了，管他呢，反正他人也没消息了。”Harry纠结了几秒钟，面色变得坦然起来。“这几天不该说的话没少说……”

“是Draco Malfoy，你们知道的，我学生时代的‘宿敌’。”

“什么？！”不仅是评论区，就连周围的好友们都惊叫了起来。

“别乱激动。 ”Harry堵着自己的耳朵，以免被Ron的尖叫声给吓到。“理由其实很简单， 要知道现在打球我已经很难找到真正想赢比赛的人和我比一场了……Ron你别乱叫。我是说，我的朋友们，”Harry指指身后的好友们，“我们再怎么打球，大家还是会注意对方的安全，这种情况下，比赛理所当然就会温和很多。”

其他人听完点点头，同意了Harry的说法。毕竟聚在一起打球都是以健身和聚会为主，没有谁会真正不顾一切的赢球。

“如果是不熟悉的人来跟我打球就更别说了，很多连靠近我都不敢，生怕不小心会把我推下扫把似的。当然我并不是责怪他们，我觉得他们会这样也很正常，毕竟同样的情况我也会很注意……但这样的球赛，玩起来就失去了点竞争的意义。”

Harry叹了口气，继续说：“所以想起来，我玩过最刺激的球赛，竟然还是在霍格沃茨。而Malfoy，不得不说，只有他是拼了命真正想打赢我的。”

“所以……最后想想，我竟然还挺怀念和他打球的，毕竟，已经很多年没打过那么刺激的比赛了。”

Harry轻轻松松又抛下一个大爆料，说完丝毫没有心理负担的跑走换衣服去了。剩下一地呆若木鸡的好友，和已经爆炸到崩溃的评论区。

 

爱情药水坏掉了：我……我听到了什么

tomandjerry：细思极恐

无翼之龙：联合刚刚Granger说的话……我……

打人柳下跳舞：不……我不相信……

swijlrg878：梅林啊 我要去睡一觉 我肯定是还没睡醒

我拼了：我觉得我已经明白了什么

巫师袍上的虱子：刚来，怎么了

我拼了：这个直播就是个陷阱

我拼了：卧槽人生最精彩直播没有之一

上吧游走球：鸡冻 好像围观到了什么大动作

我拼了送出一个光轮2000战队

djfkel009：鸡冻+1！！！！！

上面的看下来：+2！！！！！！！

 

Hermione换成自拍模式，和大家比了个保密的姿势。“好啦，今天直播就到这里了，大家低调，明天直播时间可以等待首页通知，再见。”

摆摆手，她关掉了直播。

 

握着已经黑屏了的手机，呆滞的Draco将近一个小时没动过。

Harry想和他一起打魁地奇？两个人一起翱翔在空中，把鬼飞球你抛给我我抛给你；又或者是共乘一把扫把，他抱着Harry，双手可以悄悄的伸进……

不对不对，Draco急忙拉回自己习惯性幻想的大脑。

重点是，Hermione在球赛之前说的那句话。

难道……

万一……

也许……

咽了口唾沫，Draco颤悠悠的举起手中的手机。

也许他该试试。

如果到这份上他都没有任何动作——Malfoy家祖宗会集体回来朝我念阿瓦达的，辱没族门。

Draco暗自给自己鼓了鼓劲，重新点开直播软件，找到Harry直播的那个账号。他点开私信，打字删掉打字删掉来回重复了几次，最后终于下定决心，闭眼按了发送。

 

坩埚大师：我是Draco Malfoy，你wichat账号是什么？

 

点完发送后Draco就一把将手机甩到沙发上，自己离得远远的来回转圈。

Harry收的到信息吗？

那个账号是Harry吗？

Harry会理我吗？

万一他不理我怎么办？

万一是我误会了怎么办？

真的误会了我就删号自杀这辈子再也不见人了！

“叮咚！”

Draco飞奔至沙发边，扑进沙发夺过手机点开通知一看，是直播APP的消息提示。

 

HarryPotter伴你直播间：哦，我还以为你只敢叫我念咒呢。

 

——第三发结束——


	4. Chapter 4

Harry随后发来了自己wichat的账号，Draco二话不说立刻加上了。

 

Harry 周六急约球来的报名：铂金魔药工作室？

铂金魔药工作室：我只有这个工作号

Harry 周六急约球来的报名：你在卖魔药？怎么没听说过这公司，你这注册了吗？

铂金魔药工作室：……

铂金魔药工作室：先说正事

Harry 周六急约球来的报名：行，不如先说说这几年你到底在哪吧

铂金魔药工作室：……

铂金魔药工作室：你在哪，我去找你

Harry 周六急约球来的报名：也行

 

Harry将自己公寓的地址发给了Draco，告诉他自己大约两个小时后到家后，就再也没有回任何消息了。

Draco又将两人的聊天记录来回看了五次，然后从沙发上跳下来奔向衣帽间。

曾经一向以潮流风向标出名的他，现在因为长久不出门，并没有几件新衣服。就连过去不停地向他讨教穿衣技巧的Blaise，如今也开始嫌弃他的衣着无聊了。

在衣帽间里翻箱倒柜了20分钟的Draco十分后悔自己的懒惰，但现在出门买衣服也似乎有些来不及。

接着又来回试穿了将近一个小时，最后决定还是黑衬衫黑裤子，外面再加一件黑色休闲巫师袍。

嗯，可以，从头到脚一身黑。很禁欲，很节制，很休闲，完全泄露不出他焦灼的心。

换完衣服整理好头发，离约定时间还有半个小时。Draco急急忙忙拿上魔杖，直接在家门口幻影移形到目的地。

到了Harry公寓的门口，Draco突然又觉得这样肯定会表现的太猴急了。于是转身就准备离开，打算到点的时候再回来。

“你还想去哪里？”

刚转身，背后的门突然打开。屋内一个带着黑框眼镜的黑发男人半开着门，手肘撑在墙边看向准备离开的Draco，他额前刘海下的闪电型疤痕隐约可见。

Draco转身，站定，摆好自以为很淡定的姿势看向Harry。

“我…咳，我先去吃点东西……”

“你难道不想和我一起吃晚饭吗，打赏排行榜第一名的坩埚大师？”

Harry拉开公寓大门，好笑的看着他。Draco咽了口喉咙，手心稍微有点出汗。他悄悄地捏了捏自己的手掌，偷偷地深呼吸一口。

“嗯，不能便宜了Weasley。”

Draco抬起下颚，一秒后又稍稍收回，跟着Harry踏入公寓。

 

第三天直播，粉丝们等到下午才等到直播。

Harry坐在街边的露天咖啡馆里，天气很好。万里晴空，阳光灿烂。Harry的黑框眼镜换成了一副黑色大墨镜，他开着自拍模式，低声和看直播的粉丝聊天。

“昨天遇到了一个老朋友，我们聊了很久。所以今天起晚了，现在正在吃午饭。”他笑容灿烂，嘴角边是抑制不住的愉悦。

镜头一直拍着Harry，但很明显他对面坐着人。Harry偶尔和对方说上两句，但粉丝们几乎听不见那个人的声音。

 

啦啦啦啦跳舞啦：那个人到底是谁！！太好奇了！！！

魔杖那么长：我觉得我知道！！！！求证明！！！

长袍下的精灵：Harry不想让大家知道，你们就别问了

djfkel009：卧槽楼上肯定没追直播吧！怎么可能不好奇！

只用光轮扫地：肯定是那谁啊！

我拼了：那谁+1 不是我表演吞魔杖

猜拳不猜人：楼上你污了

星光下的塔尖：感觉自己看了一部纯爱剧！！！闪瞎

我拼了：啊呸，吞扫把

eojrn583：围观三天 我要炸出来了 鸡冻

飞吧光轮5000：Harry求拍对面！我给你刷火弩箭！

啦啦啦跳舞啦：壕大师呢？出来刷火弩箭战队！

上吧游走球：壕大师出来+1 靠你了！

只用光轮扫地：坩埚大师靠你了！！

djfkel009：靠你了！

 

Draco看着自己手里禁了音的直播画面，扯扯嘴角，点开礼物栏，刷了三个火弩箭战队。

“你确定？”Harry看见屏幕上的扫把图案，略带惊讶的看向对面。

Draco不动声色的理了理自己的头发和衣领，然后单手撑在桌子上耸耸肩：“随你喜欢。”

Harry凝思几秒，随后坏笑起来，“那你自己来。”

说完，他点击翻转镜头，画面上出现了一个大家较为陌生的金发灰眸男子，手撑下巴看向镜头。

“咳……你们好，我是Draco Malfoy，Harry的新男朋友……嗷！你干什么踹我？”他摸着自己的腿，视线越过镜头，落在对面的人身上。

屏幕后面传来Harry愉快的笑声。

 

飞吧光轮5000：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

我拼了：卧槽卧槽卧槽卧槽

eorng839：！！！！！！！！！！！

啦啦啦啦跳舞啦：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

djfkel009：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

魔杖那么长：闪瞎了！！！！！！！

猜拳不猜人：我去！！！！！！

霍格沃茨学神：恭喜 急死我了

星光下的塔尖：闪瞎！！！！！！！

无翼之龙：卧槽！！！！！！！！

我拼了送出一个火弩箭战队

呼神护爱豆：卧槽我看到了什么！！！！！

RonWeasley：怎么回事？？！！！！！！！！！

RonWeasley：Hermione你怎么不跟我说！！！

芝麻不开门：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

飞吧光轮5000送出一个火弩箭

owntoen9855：值了！！！！！！！

透明如我：恭喜啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

打人柳下跳舞送出一个羽毛笔

sorthe934：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

啦啦啦啦跳舞啦送出一个光轮2000

掏出你的魔杖：太甜！！！！！！！！！！！

 

直播间里，又沸腾了。

 

——END——


End file.
